


Yoda

by milk_and_glitter



Category: Fedez (Musician) RPF, MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_and_glitter/pseuds/milk_and_glitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mika steals Fedez's toy chihuahua</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoda

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by http://platonic-otp-prompts.tumblr.com/post/119211843091/thecoyotetrickster-tawghasa-otpdisaster

Mika grabbed the chihuahua plushie from its seat on the arm of the sofa. 

“Hey! Give him back!” Fedez said. 

“Why?” Mika asked. “It's cute. Maybe I'll keep it.” He stepped back out of Fedez's reach. 

“Gimme that!” Fedez jumped up and tried to grab the tiny chihuahua but Mika held it above his head. 

“Nope, this is mine now,” Mika said. He dodged a very angry Fedez and neatly avoided tripping over a table. “If you want it you'll just have to get it from me.”

“Give Yoda back!” Fedez yelled. He was turning red. “He was a present!” He climbed onto one of the sofas in an effort to reach the dog but Mika backed away again. 

“Stand on the furniture all you want, you're still too short to get Yoda back!” Mika giggled at the look on Fedez's face. “Who gave him to you anyway, your girlfriend?”

“No! He's from my mom. Now give! him! back!”

Mika opened his mouth to keep taunting Fedez but he felt something soft poke the back of his head. “Give it back,” Andy said. 

Mika turned around and Fedez tackled him, grabbing Yoda and retreating to the corner opposite the door. 

Andy was holding Amira's toy skunk in one hand and slipping his phone back in his pocket with the other. “That wasn't very nice,” he said. 

“Neither was hitting me with a skunk!” Mika said, rubbing the back of his head. 

Andy poked his nose. “Stop pretending to be hurt.”

Mika heard Fedez snickering from the other side of the room. 

***

Fedez crept up to the sofa Mika was napping on, carefully holding his bucket so it wouldn't spill. It was a great bucket -- red with little blue shells on it and a yellow handle. It had come with a little yellow shovel and he had that too, although he wasn't quite sure why. 

He climbed onto the back of the sofa and stood up slowly. Mika was gonna regret stealing Yoda, that was for sure. He emptied the bucket on Mika's head. 

Mika woke up with a glorious yell. He fell off the sofa, spluttering and pawing water out of his eyes. Fedez dropped the shovel on him too, just for good measure. “Who's taller now, huh?”


End file.
